In the related art, as a vehicle motion control system configured to reduce an operational load of a driver, a system configured to perform deceleration instead of the driver when lateral acceleration generated in the vehicle is higher than a set value from curve information of a navigation system or the lateral acceleration at the time of turning is known (for example, see JP-A-2009-51487).
Since the curve information is acquired in the vehicle motion control system in this configuration, an apparatus configured to acquire a course shape such as image pickup means such as a global positioning system (GPS) or a camera is necessary, and hence the price is high.
As a system for controlling acceleration and deceleration without the necessity of such an apparatus, a method of creating acceleration and deceleration on the basis of lateral jerk generated by an operation by the driver is proposed (for example, JP-A-2008-285066, International Journal of Automotive Engineering Vol 39, No. 3, 2008).
With this method, acceleration and deceleration in the same manner as a skilled driver may be performed without setting a time change of deceleration for every curve. Accordingly, when driving through continuous curves, the number of braking operations of the driver may be reduced, so that the operational load for the driver may be reduced.
In view of reduction of step changing operations of an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal performed by the driver, as a method of generating deceleration by the operation of the accelerator pedal, a method of adding deceleration on the basis of a travelling state (in the town, windings in the suburbs) (for example, JP-A-9-272419) and a method of adding deceleration according to the position of the accelerator pedal (for example, JP-A-2000-233730) are proposed. In these methods, deceleration may be generated only with an operation of the accelerator pedal.